


Breasts of the Wild

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breast Expansion, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Other, male breast expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: So, I’ve been wanting to do a male breast expansion story for a while, so here’s a story about Link magically growing a pair of huge milky tits and jerking off. This’ll probably be the first of like 30 BOTW kinkfics so enjoy!





	Breasts of the Wild

Link may have been a dauntless adventurer and the predestined savior of Hyrule, but even he needed to stop by a town or a ranch every once in a while to rest and replenish his supplies. Currently, he was at the Snowfield Stable, just outside of Rito village. Naturally, it was fairly chilly, so Link rested by the fire of the cooking pot, in his snug, insulating Snowquill Tunic that the Rito had given him. He planned to venture North, into the Hebra mountains, one of the coldest places in all of Hyrule. He doubted there would be any bonfires there to warm him, and he feared that his clothing might not be enough. 

Fortunately, since he was near a cooking pot, he could easily make some food that wold help him survive the cold. He had plenty of meat and peppers, so he prepared himself a number of spicy dishes that would warm him from the inside out. He had several jars of Lon-Lon milk with him as well. A nice cup of warm milk would be perfect for a chilly journey, so he poured all five jars into the pot. To ensure that the effects would be as potent as possible, he let a fairy out of his bag. It floated around aimlessly at first, so Link needed to gently herd it in the right direction with his hands. The fairy swirled around the pot, sprinkling redish ethereal dust into the mix, enchanting it with its magic and enhancing the meal. 

When it was all done, Link scooped up the warm milk in a cup. The heat that the cup radiated and the rich creamy smell were enough to make him feel fuzzy and comfortable already. He thanked the owner of the ranch, as he began the long journey through the frigid mountains.

The mountains were colder than he expected, and populated by beasts who had adapted to the cold, and monsters who had taken advantage of it. Link saw a Blizzrobe dancing in the distance, and he made a note to himself to ignore the creature until he was more prepared.

His prediction was right, and the harsh, freezing weather had managed to penetrate the warming effect of his Snowquill outfit. He shivered heavily, and his began to loose feeling in the tips of his fingers. He pulled the cup of warm milk out of his bag, wrapping his fingers around it, letting the warmth wash away the numbness. 

He sighed, bringing the cup up to his lips. He took a quick sip, to make sure it wasn't too hot, and discovered that it was the perfect temperature. The flavor and texture was sublime as well, so rich and creamy. He took a big gulp, and then another, finishing the whole thing off. It warmed his insides almost immediately. His toes were no longer tingly and cold, his nose and cheeks were no longer red. He felt as though a bubble of warmth surrounded him, one that completely negated the side effects of the Hebra Mountain's treacherous climate.

Link's entire body was consumed by a warm, tingling sensation, but this tingling was particularly prominent in his chest. He thought nothing of it, but the feeling grew more intense with each passing second, until it was noticeably stronger than the heat that flowed through the rest of his body. 

It wasn't unpleasant, however. The feeling was gentle enough, and slightly erotic. He felt as though a gentle stream of warm water was passing over the upper portion of his torso, while someone was gently massaging it at the same time.

He let out a satisfied sigh, which was drowned out by the violent mountain winds, so no monsters or hostile animals were alerted.

The tingle grew stronger still, in a way that wasn't dissimilar to the gradual buildup of pleasure in his cock whenever he touched himself.

His cheeks turned red, not from the cold, but from the shame he was experiencing, even though he was most certainly alone on this mountain. His nipples had become more sensitive, and he could feel a surge of stimulation whenever they brushed against the woolly insides of his tunic.

Link could feel that very same tunic tightening, as well. Now, he was starting to have suspicions. He tucked himself away in a small indent in the side of the mountain. It wasn't quite a cave, but it was more private and protected than the surrounding expanse of snow. 

He looked around, to make absolutely certain that nothing was near him, not even the light-blue furred arctic foxes that would occasionally run by.

When he was positive that he was alone, he removed his tunic, and immediately stared down at his chest. 

His most wild assumption had been confirmed. In place of Link's flat, athletic pectorals were a pair of breasts. They weren't terribly large, but they were perky, round, and unmistakably there. They came with a set of enlarged, rosy pink nipples, that were currently stiff, either from the cold or from the stimulation of being gently brushed against.

Link instinctively reached out to clasp them. He rubbed the tips of his nipples between his fingers, his shameless moans echoing throughout the rocky walls that surrounded him. 

After groping himself for a few more seconds, his nipples weren't the only part of Link's anatomy that was erect. His trousers bulged with a powerful, instantaneous erection. His cock ached for relief, and Link planned on satisfying it, but not quite yet. He was still intrigued by the new sensation of breast stimulation. 

As he continued to fondle his humble man-boobs, he noticed that their size would periodically increase, along with their sensitivity. They had gone from hardly an A-cup to full B-cups, and from barely fitting in Link's hands to filling them completely. 

He bounced them up and down in his hands, and gave them a light slap, watching them wobble about with fascination. Even the slightest touch resulted in a ripple of pleasure, as his cock continued to throb mightily between his thighs. 

Link bit his lip. He was almost certainly going to relieve his rigid member, but he wanted to see how big he could make his chest first. 

Link's breasts had now swollen to full, perky C-cups. Link scooped up one of them, bringing it closer to his mouth. He popped the bud of the nipple between his lips, and began to swirl his tongue lovingly around it. He apparently wasn't prepared for this, as he was forced to eject the nipple out of his mouth, so he could let out a tremendous involuntary moan.

Link glanced down at his crotch, and noticed that his pants now had a small stain, from the small spurt of precum he had released. 

Link needed a break, as that small bit of over-stimulation had left him exhausted. Even without Link's intervention, his breasts continued to grow, and they seemed to be expanding at a faster rate as time went on. They surged past D-cups, as they reached a size to rival even the bustiest Gerudo. 

The sight of his own sizable mounds was tantalizing, enough to make him drool. Link always had a fondness for large breasts, which wasn't very unusual, but the fact that this pair was attached to him, and that he would reap the reward of pleasure whenever he groped them, made it all that much better.

Link reached into his bag, and pulled out a bottle, filled with a bubbling green liquid. He pinched his nose, as he removed the top, and poured its contents down his throat. Its taste wasn't nearly as pleasant as the warm milk, but he needed a stamina potion if he wanted to touch his ample mammaries without cumming himself immediately. 

He wrapped his hands around his breasts again, or at least, he tried to. They were far too big to fit in his grasp now. He squeezed them, prodded them with his fingers, and bounced them up and down. The pleasure wasn't lessened, and his cock still pulsated with pleasure, but he no longer felt like he was on the verge of climax, so he could continue comfortably. 

He popped a teat back in his mouth, but instead of swirling his tongue around it, he opted for the less elegant option, and simply sucked on it. To his surprise, his sucking drew out a small bud of warm, sweet milk. The small drop was enough to create an instant longing for the substance in him, and he continued sucking, now with more force, until a thin stream of the precious cream squired out onto his tongue. 

He decided that his cock had gone long enough without any sort of attention, so he pulled his trousers down slightly, enough to expose his engorged and impressively sized member, along with his hefty balls. Link was sure that his inevitable orgasm would be explosive, as he had neglected to masturbate for months, as he needed to focus on saving Hyrule, and simply didn't have the time.

Link let his nipple fall out of his mouth, and focused his full attention on his needy cock. His breasts were still swelling, and the sensation of the skin tightening, of the warmth within them growing, was enough, at least for now. 

He pumped his shaft up and down with one hand, while fondling his cum-bloated balls with the other. His breasts wobble freely about, slapping against his chest and releasing gentle droplets of milk. Link continued to stroke himself. The building orgasmic pleasure in his cock and the warm, swollen feeling in his breasts was almost overwhelming. And while the stamina potion ensured that he didn't blow his load too soon, it also prolonged his orgasm, and Link was finally ready for his climax to come. 

His breasts now seemed to be squirting thin streams of milk without any intervention from him, that splattered warmly against his abs. He briefly withdrew his hands from his shaft, spitting on his palm to provide extra lubrication, and to guide the nipples back towards his mouth, placing both teats inside this time. 

Then, he returned to his member, rubbing it from base to tip, while sucking both of his nipples simultaneously, drawing out increasingly thick spurts of cream. Just as his cock was desperate to release its load, his breasts seemed overly filled with milk, to the point where they were becoming slightly sore. They clearly needed to be drained, which wasn't a problem, since Link would be suckling on them anyways, letting the sensual humming in his chest bring him closer to his climax.

He pumped his dick hungrily, craving release. The veiny, pulsating shaft twitched in his grasp, and he knew it was only a matter of time. 

Finally, Link achieved his climax. He gasped, releasing his tits from his mouth, just as his nipples erupted in a milky stream. His cock released its supply of "milk" as well. Link's cumshot was enormous, as he had expected, but he wasn't prepared for how big it actually was. The sticky fluid coated his abs, and went far enough in the air to land between his breasts, and on top of them. Something about the sight of a load coating the top of his tits made him feel deeply ashamed, yet highly turned on. Curious, he licked a bit off the top, savoring the taste.

Link's explosive orgasm had left him more exhausted than any battle. He put his tunic and trousers back on, and draped his paraglider over himself, as a makeshift blanket. His tunic barely fit over his new endowments, and ended up looking like a crop-top, with Link's flat stomach completely exposed. Fortunately, the effects of the warm milk had persisted. Not the enormous, milky breasts, although those still remained, but the warming effect, as Link still seemed invincible to the cold. He laid back, shut his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, he would make a trek to the Gerudo village, as he was obviously in dire need of some new clothes.


End file.
